


Meeting Sookie Stackhouse

by orphan_account



Series: of all our years [7]
Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: 2nd POV - Brad, Brad and Eric are narcissists, Brad's a gentleman, Edited, Eric is put out, Gen, Immortal!Brad, and Bill is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally met Sookie Stackhouse when Eric took you and Pam to Merlotte’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Sookie Stackhouse

-z-

 

You finally meet Sookie Stackhouse when Eric took you and Pam to _Merlotte’s_.

“This is cute,” you said, eyeing the bar.  It was a far cry from anything you would have found out in Oceanside.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a man in a blue plaid button up demanded as soon as he saw Eric and Pam, but then he saw you and he froze.  His eyes darted between you and Eric and back again.

“Sam Merlotte, I presume?” you asked, extending your hand, “Brad Colbert.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said automatically as he slowly shook you hand.  “I think.”

You gave him your best charming smile.  The hostess, a young vampire named Jessica, was showing you to your table when you noticed a young blond woman who was staring at you quizzically.

Eric waved her over.

“Brad, this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse,” he said once she was close enough.  “Sookie, this is Brad – Immortal extraordinaire.”

If you were a lesser man you would have rolled your eyes at your introduction, instead, you just leaned over to kiss Sookie’s hand.

“Eric told me that you were with Godric at the end,” you said, straightening.

“I was yes,” she said, a sad look in her eyes.

“Thank you – I’m glad he wasn’t alone,” you dropped her hand after a light squeeze.  “I just wish he would have waited for me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she lowered her head for a moment before looking back up at you.  “Why can’t I hear your thoughts?”

“Now that’s interesting,” Eric smiled as he pushed you into the booth, sitting on the outside.

“Maybe I’ve died too many times?” you answered with a shrug; Eric chuckled. 

“So what are you?” Sookie asked.

You explained to her that you were an Immortal, that there were others like you out there that were trying to steal other Immortal’s quickening.  You told her about your first death, how Eric and Godric found you and took you in and trained you. 

And when you were done Sookie just gazed at you with wonder.

“It’s just that you and Eric look so much alike,” she said, “doesn’t it weird you out?”

“It’s their narcissism,” Pam said as she crossed her arms over chest, “they can’t help it.”

You and Eric shared a look and he waggled his eyebrows.

“If you’re jealous Sookie, you can always join in,” you said, giving her your best flirtatious smile.

Bill, who had arrived sometime during your explanation, growled low in his throat; Eric matched it with a vicious snarl of his own.

“ _Låt det vara_ ,” you whispered, _let it go_ , as you dropped your hand to Eric’s leg, the touch effectively calming him.

Eric leaned back with a snort; Bill glared.

"Maybe we should leave before we're infected with his idiocy," Eric said, lolling his head to the side to look at you.

"I've eaten nothing besides MREs for the past six months," you argued as you shook your head, "I need a burger.  A big one.  With lots of bacon." 

Eric pouted before waving a dismissive hand.

"One bacon burger coming right up," Sookie smiled as she stood from your table and went to put in your order.

"Am I paying for this burger?" Eric asked, glaring lightly at you.

"Of course," you said, puttting your best affronted face on.  "You're happy to have me home, so you're going to buy me food."

"Bill," Eric turned to the other vampire who had been quietly glowering from another table, "go away.  Your face is putting me in a bad mood."

"Why would I care?" Bill retorted, sounding like a petulant child.

"Just leave him alone," you said.  "He's just defensive of little Sookie.  Not that I blame him."

"Choose your next words carefully," Bill snarled.

"And you yours!" you suddenly shouted, the rest of the diner quieting.  "I will not be threatened by a vampire barely out off his maker's tit!"

Bill stumbled for what to say.

"Let's go," you said as you pushed at Eric, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You most certainly will not be run out of here before you eat," Eric said, not moving.

Sookie showed up with your burger and placed it happily in front of you before she turned to her vampire.

"Bill, can I speak to you?" her voice was deceptively sweet and you had known enough women to know what that look in her eyes meant -  _danger_.

Bill seemed to know it, too, as he followed her out of the restraunt.

Eric chuckled a few seconds later and you knew that he was listening to Sookie tear Bill a new one.

"That alone made the trip worth it," Pam said with a grin.

Eric nodded, a manic gleam in his eyes.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Swedish is from Google Translate. And many thanks to SpaderTre for the correction :)


End file.
